Insuficiente
by mrs-kryss
Summary: La razón por la que Glimmer se quedó dormida en la guardia fue porque la despertaron antes de tiempo. CatoxClove Reto: Noche de supervivencia


**No soy Susanne Collins, todo esto le pertenece y tal... y escribo por pura diversión :)**

Le tocaba hacer guardia. La acababa de despertar Peeta, la verdad es que no se fiaba de él. ¿Acaso se fiaba de alguien?

Miró a su alrededor. Sabía que al final solamente podía quedar uno, que tendría que matarlos a todos si quería seguir viviendo, si apreciaba su vida y sobre todo si quería que estos ocho años de entrenamiento hubieran servido para algo. No quería honrar a su distrito, quería honrarse a si misma. Sabía que si dijera esto su mentora, Nyara, le cortaría todos los recursos que le pudieran otorgar para sobrevivir.

Después de un tiempo, sacó sus cuchillos y comenzó a afilarlos en silencio y a la luz de la luna. Sabía que no iba a aparecer nadie, pero aún así le gustaba tenerlos a punto para matar.

De repente un movimiento la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando iba ya por el sexto cuchillo. El brazo de Glimmer se enganchó al cuello de Cato y este se dejó abrazar. Lo único que intentaban los cuerpos era darse calor mutuamente, Clove lo sabía. Sabía que en sus sueños lo más seguro es que cada uno soñara con alguien de su distrito, alguien que lo conociera más allá de unas semanas en los juegos del hambre.

O quizás no, quizás a Glimmer realmente le gustaba Cato y por eso siempre intentaba estar lo más cerca de él. Lo cual era normal porque Cato podía hacer que te desconectaras del mundo tan sólo con una sonrisa suya, aunque ni siquiera fuera dirigida a ti. Cato podía hacer que soltaras un suspiro con solo cruzar los brazos en su pecho porque tú te imaginabas sin dudar que él te estrechaba en ellos. Cato era demasiado para que no le gustara a Glimmer.

Lo que sí estaba segura era de que a Cato no le podía gustar Glimmer. No podía porque más que nada a Clove le recordaba a su madre.

Tampoco es que la hubiera visto muchas veces antes de la cosecha, pero más de una vez había tenido que ir a la casa de Cato a por su hermano mayor y entonces la había visto. Alta, guapa y de ojos grises. Todo lo que una mujer podría desear.

Quizás por eso dudaba y pensaba que lo más seguro era que así le gustaran a Cato: Una chica de su edad, rubia, alta y de ojos grises, que su pelo cayera liso y acabara en tirabuzones sobre sus hombros.

No una chica casi tres años menor que él, castaña, con un montón de pecas ensuciándole la piel y de ojos oscuros como la noche. Ni siquiera era alta, su cuerpo poco se había desarrollado y su pelo con cada vez menos volumen y largo se lo recogía en una coleta. No era nada sensual. No era absolutamente nada como ella.

Quizás fueron los celos los que hicieron que se acercaran a Glimmer, aún con su sexto cuchillo en la mano. Sabía que aún no habían pasado las dos horas de guardia, pero poco le importaban. Podría matarla ahora mismo, podría matarlos a todos. Podría encargarse de Katniss por la mañana y entonces nada más le quedarían unos tributos desperdigados por la arena. Muertes fáciles y sencillas para una mujer tan preparada como ella. O quizás aún se la debería considerar una niña.

— Seguro que a ti no te consideran ya una niña. — Dijo en un susurro mientras deslizaba el afilado cuchillo por la mejilla de Glimmer, ni siquiera las cámaras hubieran podido captar el sonido.

La fria cuchilla hizo que Glimmer se moviera y acurrucara más en Cato, éste se movió molesto y entreabrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces?

Su voz sonaba autoritaria, no asustada. Sabía lo estaba haciendo, no hacía falta que lo preguntara, aún así, tal y como Cato sabía que lo haría, Clove mintió:

— Le toca guardia.

— De acuerdo. Ahora, cuando la despiertes, acuéstate a mi lado.

Se guardó el cuchillo y no esperó la media hora que faltaba y la despertó. Justo cuando se levantó del lado de Cato, Clove se tumbó a su lado y pudo escuchar un bufido de los labios de Glimmer:

— Nunca serás suficiente para él.

Dirigió una de sus manos al bolsillo donde tenía guardado los cuchillo, pero una mano más fuerte se posó encima. Cato la estaba mirando a los ojos y sus labios fruncidos gritaban una orden. No la iba a matar, ya había perdido la oportunidad.

Se acurrucó en su pecho, tal y como había visto a Glimmer, pero ahora Cato también buscaba su calor.

Un búho ululaba a lo lejos. Clove no sabría decir cuanto tiempo había pasado, porque aunque no había podido dormir, se había deleitado en contar unas pequeñas pecas que parecía tener Cato justo encima de la nariz. Él, ya en sueños, parecía que sonreía. Clove decidió cerrar los ojos y dormirse cuando al cabo del rato, Cato susurró:

— Eres más que suficiente...

Aunque Clove ya se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me dan fuerzas para escribir más. La verdad es que no puedo dejar de escribir sobre estos dos, así que os encontrareis esto inundado de historias Clato mías.

Muchas gracias.

Hasta otra.


End file.
